<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>her love (is my religion) by oneloneraccoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287445">her love (is my religion)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneloneraccoon/pseuds/oneloneraccoon'>oneloneraccoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Asphyxiation, Bottom Kieran, F/M, Femdom, Hate Sex, Impact Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, a little brutal, very very VERY angry lauren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneloneraccoon/pseuds/oneloneraccoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please. Please kiss me, he wanted to say. But her fingers plunge over his tongue and down his throat and the greatest assassin in the city could do nothing but whimper and choke.</p><p>"Do you think you deserve to live, Kieran White?" </p><p>She murmurs in his ear, crouched down over him like the sweetest figment of a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>her love (is my religion)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Touch me again, and I'll pull the trigger."</p><p>Kieran shivers beneath her as the officer drags her cold pistol slowly down from his lips to his throat. Moonlight frames her from behind, bathing her hair in an ethereal glow. A goddess. His goddess, who was poised to deliver an earthly justice.</p><p>A gentle hand brushes his tousled hair out of his face. Kieran leans into her touch. It was so very warm, when all he has ever felt his whole life was winter. She cups his chin like a treasure in her palm, before pulling back and striking him once across the cheek.</p><p>His head <em>snaps-! </em>to the left before he instantly turns back to her, not wanting to miss even a second of her sacred visage. His skin burns in the shape of her hand. Kieran wants it tattooed on him. A permanent reminder that he belonged to <em>her</em>, and not the wretched scum who call themselves his superiors.</p><p>Salt and smoke. A tangy sting not dissimilar to blood. Lauren sinks her teeth into her congregant's collar, feeling the flesh give way- feeling him gasp, feeling his muscles undulating wildly beneath her. She clutches his bare shoulders, nails sinking in and leaving red crescent-shaped kisses.</p><p>Lauren mouths his skin, imprinting him as her property everywhere save for his lips. How cruel.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Please. Please kiss me</em>, he wanted to say. But her fingers plunge over his tongue and down his throat and the greatest assassin in the city could do nothing but whimper and choke. He sinks further into the sheets as she throws a perfect pale leg over his torso, and straddles his chest like a horse. Lauren slides forward, staring down at him with expectation.</p><p><em>Redeem yourself</em>, her bitter eyes commanded. His eyes close without hesitation and he presses his face to her entrance, lashes fluttering. Her thighs tremble on his cheeks. He feels her gripping his hair, pulling him up so his tongue delves deeper in. Kieran had no doubt she still had the gun cocked in her other hand.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it." She growled, rolling her hips back and forth on his face. Grinding down with no care for his own dripping needs. Was this enough? Was <em>he</em> enough? Kieran's jaws ached from the pressure of her weight. Could she truly cleanse the red from his ledger? Without thinking, he moves to place his hands on her thighs-</p><p>"Don't even try it." The icy muzzle of her pistol presses against his temple. Kieran slowly and obediently lowers his hands back down on the bed. Without removing the gun, Lauren throws her head back, legs convulsing around his ears. She then leans back, freeing him from the cage of her pleasure.</p><p>Kieran gasps for air, breath heavy and hot. Before he could get in a full lung's worth of oxygen, his officer is back, hands wrapping around his throat- thumbs interlaced over his adam's apple. He fists the sheets, body pinned to the mattress by Lauren's weight. His neglected, throbbing cock weeps, beads of precum smearing everywhere. His vision blurs. He was going to cum- he was going to die-</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think you deserve to live, Kieran White?" She murmurs in his ear, crouched down over him like the sweetest figment of a nightmare. In his asphyxiated haze, Kieran could almost feel her inferno incinerating him. Destroying him. <em>Cleansing</em> him of his sins and creating him anew.</p><p>Kieran's body betrays him; his survival instincts forces his fists up, wraps them around her iron grip, trying to free his airway from her brutal vice. But he's gone too long without breathing, and while he's usually the stronger of the two- his muscles no longer obey.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She presses her forehead to his. Her frigid gaze watching apathetically as he pleads silently for deliverance. Lauren must have still an ounce of mercy for his fetid soul, for she places a soft kiss on his lips.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Her eyes are so beautiful. </em>He thought, as his view fades to blackness.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kieran is NOT dead. there will be a chapter 2.<br/>i wrote this in one sitting for like 2 hours. consider this my little debut in the PH fandom :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>